


Himokas ottomaani

by mimamu



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Forensics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by Real Events, Loving Marriage, Married Life, Quotations, Reading Aloud, Season/Series 10, Toronto
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Vehtaako vaimoni jonkun musulmaanin kanssa? Nyt tämä selvitetään perin pohjin!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huomasin kauhukseni, ettei tästä fandomista ole julkaistu ensimmäistäkään suomenkielistä ficciä! Asia piti heti korjata.

Ylikonstaapeli Murdoch kumartui mikroskooppinsa ylle vertaamaan kahta kuitunäytettä ja huokaisi pettyneenä. Oli jo iltapäivä, eikä hän ollut vieläkään löytänyt etsimäänsä. Hän merkitsi tuloksen huolellisesti muistikirjaansa ja siirsi toisen kuiduista pinseteillä pienen paperikirjekuoren sisään. Samassa oveen koputettiin, ja tanakka punatukkainen mies törmäsi sisään vastausta odottamatta.

Murdoch nyökkäsi esimiehelleen. "Päivää, sir."  
"Terve, Murdoch", komisario Brackenreid sanoi ja pamautti oven kiinni. "Mitä teet?"

Murdoch nappasi pinsetteihinsä uuden kuidun ja asetti sen mikroskoopin lasien väliin. "Vertailen pakkausnaruja."  
Komisarion naama venähti. "Ei millään pahalla, mutta eikö meillä ollut murha ratkaistavana?"  
"Aivan", Murdoch sanoi hymyillen ja kurkisti taas mikroskooppiin. "Uhrin alta löytyi kuitu, joka ei ole peräisin murhapaikalta."  
"Kuules, vanha kuoma..." komisario sanoi. "Mitenkä rouvan kanssa sujuu nykyään?"  
"Paremmin kuin koskaan. Hei... Nyt taisi lykästää!"  
"Hieno juttu."  
Murdoch hieroi käsiään voitonriemuisena. "Tätä pakkausnarua on toimitettu vain yhteen torontolaiseen verhoomoon!"

Komisario otti muutaman päämäärättömän askeleen. "Oletko huomannut... muutoksia makuukammarin puolella?"  
"No tuota..." Murdoch epäröi. "En kai. Kaikki on kuten ennenkin."  
"Meillä ei! En tiedä mikä Margaretiin on mennyt."  
Murdoch ei vastannut heti. Kukapa hän oli neuvomaan ketään lemmenasioissa? "On ihan luonnollista, että pitkässä suhteessa on välillä etäisempiä kausia..."  
"Etäisempiä?" komisario puuskahti. "En minä etäistä meinannut vaan läheistä! Rouva on ihan pitelemätön. Hänellä täytyy olla salasuhde!"  
Murdoch pudisti päätään. "En usko sitä hetkeäkään. Mutta jos olisi, eikö vaikutus olisi juuri päinvastainen?"  
"Ehei, kuomaseni! Hameväki on sellaista, että kun niiden omatunto soimaa, ne alkavat keimailla ja lirkutella kaksin verroin!"

Murdoch harkitsi. Komisarion sanoissa saattoi olla perää. Monet miehet käyttäytyivät tismalleen samoin. Hänen mietteensä keskeytyivät, kun ovelta kuului koputus.

"Sisään", Murdoch sanoi. Hän ilahtui tunnistaessaan nuoren konstaapelin, joka kurkisti sisään. "George, tulit juuri sopivasti. Sinun täytyy käydä eräässä verhoomossa."  
"Eipäs hätiköidä", komisario sanoi. "Crabtreellä on jo tehtävä minulta. Anna kuulua."  
Crabtree vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. "No... Tein kuten pyysitte ja seurasin rouva Brackenreidiä."  
"Pistitkö konstaapelin vakoilemaan vaimoasi?" Murdoch kysyi paheksuen.  
"No totta helvetissä pistin."  
Crabtree suorastaan kiemurteli vaivaantuneisuudesta. "Hän tapasi kaupungilla Ninan, minun mielitiettyni."  
"Siinä ei ole mitään sopimatonta", Murdoch huomautti.  
"En pystynyt salakuuntelemaan, koska he tunnistivat minut, mutta... He puhuivat, tuota..."  
Komisarion naama oli alkanut punehtua. "Niin? Kakaise ulos!"  
"Olen melkein varma että he mainitsivat... himokkaan ottomaanin."

Komisario iski nyrkkinsä pöytään, ja Murdoch syöksyi suojelemaan mikroskooppiaan, joka oli kaatua tärähdyksen voimasta.

"Vehtaako vaimoni jonkun musulmaanin kanssa? Nyt tämä selvitetään perin pohjin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Konstaapeli Crabtree seurasi sinipunaista kukkahattua, joka keikkui päättäväisesti lauantaiaamun ihmisvilinässä. Kun hattu viimein pysähtyi, Crabtree rypisti kulmiaan. Näytti nimittäin aivan siltä kuin rouva Brackenreid olisi seisahtunut Star Room -teatterin eteen. Star Room oli Ninan työpaikka eikä oikeastaan sopinut rouva Brackenreidin kaltaiselle seurapiirinaiselle.

Rouva Brackenreid todellakin astui sisään Star Roomiin, ja Crabtree seurasi. Äkkiä joku suikkasi hänen poskelleen suukon.

"George!" Nina huudahti. Nainen oli pukeutunut poikkeuksellisen asiallisesti, mikä ei tehnyt hänestä yhtään vähemmän viehättävää. "Ihana yllätys!"

Crabtree vilkaisi Ninan ohitse ja yllättyi nähdessään useamman tyylikkään naisen istumassa salin puolella. Tila näytti aivan toisenlaiselta päivänvalossa ja ilman sakeaa tupakansavua.

Nina kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. "Et tullutkaan tapaamaan minua."  
"Totta puhuen en", Crabtree myönsi. "Tulin katsomaan, että rouva Brackenreid menee lukupiiriinsä, mutta hän tulikin tänne."  
Nina risti käsivartensa puuskaan. "Vakoiletko rouva Brackenreidiä?"  
"En syyttä suotta", George puolustautui. "Tässä on selvästi jotain hämärää!"  
"Eikä ole", Nina sanoi nauraen. "Tämä on lukupiiri!"  
"Mutta teatterihan on kiinni tähän aikaan."  
"Se on auki harvoille ja valituille", Nina sanoi ja hymyili vanhemmalle rouvalle, joka oli juuri astunut sisään. "Päivää, rouva Jones."  
"Saanko jäädä kuuntelemaan?" Crabtree kysyi.  
Nina pudisti päätään. "Lukupiiri on vain naisille."  
"Tämä on syrjintää", Crabtree sanoi. "Kyllä miehetkin ovat kiinnostuneita kirjallisuudesta."  
"Teillä on omat herrakerhonne. Tämä on naisten oma juttu."  
"Alan epäillä, että tässä on sittenkin koira haudattuna."  
Nina huokaisi. "Hyvä on, voit jäädä viideksitoista minuutiksi. Mutta älä ole häiriöksi."

Nina meni kaatamaan asiakkaille teetä samalla kun Crabtree veti itselleen tuolin salin takaosasta. Salissa kävi vaimea puheensorina, joka vaimeni Ninan noustessa lavalle.

"Tervetuloa tämän viikon lukupiiriin, arvot neidit ja rouvat", Nina sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä. Vaikka hän esittikin yleensä burleskinumeroita, näytti muunkinlainen esilläolo aivan yhtä luontevalta. "Tänään jatkamme George Eliotin Middlemarchin parissa. Olkaa hyvä, rouva Brackenreid."

Yleisö taputti hillitysti, kun rouva Brackenreid nousi lavalle ja istuutui nojatuoliin. Rouva Brackenreid köhäisi ja alkoi lukea. Naiset kuuntelivat keskittyneinä. Joskus tuoli narahti tai lusikka kilahti teekupin reunaan.

> _"Armas neitonen – neiti Brooke – Dorothea!" hän sanoi sulkien Dorothean käden omiensa väliin, "tämä onni on suurempi kuin mitä koskaan uskoin olevan minulle varattu. Että koskaan kohtaisin mielen ja henkilön niin moninaisen viehkeydessään, että se tekee avioliiton haluttavaksi, oli varsin kaukana ymmärryksestäni. Teillä on kaikki – ei, enemmän kuin kaikki – ne ominaisuudet, joita olen koskaan pitänyt naiseuden erinomaisimpina piirteinä. Sukupuolesi suuri viehätysvoima on sen kyvyssä kiihkeän uhrautuvaiseen kiintymykseen, missä näemme sen soveltuvuuden oman olemassaolomme pehmentämiseen ja täydentämiseen. Olen tähän mennessä tuntenut vain harvoja nautintoja karunpuoleisia lukuun ottamatta: tyydytykseni ovat olleet soveliaita yksinäiselle tutkijalle. En ole ollut alttiina keräämään kukkasia, jotka kuihtuisivat kädessäni, mutta nyt poimin niitä innokkaana asettaakseni ne povellesi."_

Crabtree haukotteli ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Hän nousi varovasti ja hiipi ulko-ovelle. Vaikutti siltä, ettei Toronton himokas ottomaani pitänyt majaansa ainakaan Star Roomissa.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohtori Julia Ogden tarkasteli työpöydällään lojuvia kirjoja ja papereita tyytymättömänä. Tällainen epäjärjestys ei olisi koskaan käynyt laatuun ruumishuoneella. Hän poimi pinkan asiakirjoja syliinsä ja alkoi järjestellä niitä arkistokaappiin. S niin kuin Sinclair. T niin kuin Toney. G niin kuin Galperin.

Julia pysähtyi vilkaisemaan aviomiestään eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. William istui nojatuolissa ja hypisteli viimeisintä versiota heidän tulevan talonsa pohjapiirroksesta. Hän oli innoissaan kuin pieni lapsi.

F niin kuin Fiorenza. Tämä oli ruma juttu.

"William?" Julia sanoi. "Joko kuulustelit herra Fiorenzaa?"  
William vakavoitui ja nyökkäsi. "Pakkausnaru oli samaa, mitä hänen työpaikallaan käytetään. Lisäksi verhoomon omistaja todisti, että herra Fiorenza oli murha-aamuna myöhästynyt töistä. Lopulta Fiorenza tunnusti tehneensä rouva Tittertonille seksuaalista väkivaltaa ja kuristaneensa tämän."  
Julia huokaisi. "Ihmisluonnon kyky sekä hyvyyteen että pahuuteen ylittää joskus käsityksen rajat."

Julia arkistoi Fiorenzan asiakirjat, vaikka arvelikin tarvitsevansa niitä pian uudestaan. Murhaaja vaatisi todennäköisesti mielentilatutkimusta.

William rullasi pohjapiirroksen kasaan ja sujautti sen suojaan pahviputken sisälle. "Oletko keskustellut rouva Brackenreidin kanssa viime aikoina?"  
"Siitä on jo hetki", Julia sanoi tarttuen uuteen paperipinkkaan. Työpöytä näytti jo paljon siedettävämmältä.  
"Komisario epäilee vaimonsa... tapailevan jotakuta."  
Julia rypisti kulmiaan. "Margaretko? Sen täytyy olla jokin väärinkäsitys."  
"Niin minäkin sanoin, mutta kun komisario saa jotain päähänsä, se myös pysyy siellä. Hän uskoo, että kyseessä on joku muhamettilainen."  
Julia purskahti nauruun. "Aina vain hullumpaa! Kaikkeen on varmasti aivan yksinkertainen ja kunniallinen selitys. Pitäisikö minun puhua Margaretin kanssa?"

William nyökkäsi. "Uskon, että nyt tarvitaan naisellista lähestymistapaa."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuinka mukavaa, että kutsuit minut kahville", Margaret Brackenreid sanoi ja pudotti sokeripalan kahviinsa. Hän ojensi sokeripihdit kohti toista palaa mutta jätti hetken epäröityään pihdit sokeriastiaan. "Emme ole jutelleet aikoihin."  
"Hienoa, että pääsit tulemaan", Julia vastasi hymyillen.

Margaret tarkasteli katossa roikkuvia kristallikruunuja ihaillen. "Oletteko viihtyneet Windsor House -hotellissa?"  
"Erinomaisesti. Ja tulemme asumaan täällä vielä jonkin aikaa, sillä William ei ole vielä löytänyt sopivaa rakennuttajaa talollemme."  
Margaret hymyili tietävästi. "Miehesi on tarkka yksityiskohdista."  
"Todella tarkka. Mutta hotellissa on hyvätkin puolensa. Ja totta puhuen, kumpikaan meistä ei juurikaan ehdi viettää aikaa kotona."  
"Loputon taistelu rikollisuutta vastaan..." Margaret sanoi ja hymähti. "Thomas tekee niin pitkää päivää, että joskus pojat eivät näe isäänsä kokonaiseen viikkoon."  
Julia äännähti myötätuntoisesti. "Sinulla mahtaa välillä olla yksinäistä."  
"Tiesin mihin ryhdyin, kun nain poliisin."

Julia nyökkäsi. Mikä nuhteettoman aviovaimon perikuva rouva Brackenreid olikaan! Hoiti kodin, kasvatti lapset ja piti kovapäisen miehensäkin aisoissa. Kuinka kukaan saattoi epäillä tätä yhteiskunnan tukipilaria minkäänlaisesta vilpillisyydestä? Ajatus oli yksinkertaisesti mahdoton.

"Kuulin, että sinulla on uusi tuttavuus", Julia sanoi. "Joku ulkomaalainen?"  
Hopeinen lusikka, jolla Margaret oli ollut sekoittamassa kahviaan pysähtyi äkisti. Margaret loi Juliaan arvioivan katseen. "Pitää paikkansa."

Julia nosti kahvikupin huulilleen. "Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta. Eksoottisen kulttuurit voivat opettaa meille jotain uutta omastamme, eikö?"  
"Kenties", Margaret vastasi hitaasti. "Haluaisitko sinäkin tavata himokkaan ottomaanin?"  
Julia henkäisi ja oli läikyttää kahvia syliinsä.  
"Hän on sanoinkuvaamaton", Margaret jatkoi kiihkeästi. "Sinun on tavattava hänet henkilökohtaisesti."  
"Mutta..." Julia sopersi. "Entä Thomas?"

Margaret vilkaisi ympärilleen ja vei sormen huulilleen. "Ei sanaakaan Thomasille. Eikä Williamille. Ensi lauantaiaamuna kello yksitoista Star Room -teatterissa."


	5. Chapter 5

Julia pysähtyi Star Room -teatterin eteen ja henkäisi syvään. Paikan maine ei ollut täysin puhtoinen. Oliko ollut virhe tulla burleskiteatteriin mainitsematta asiasta Williamille? Julia päätti, ettei hän ollut toistaiseksi tehnyt mitään väärää ja tarttui ovenkahvaan.

Julia suuntasi kulkunsa kohti vaimeaa puheensorinaa ja löysi itsensä teatterisalista, joka oli täynnä seurapiirinaisia. Margaret huiskutti hänelle eräästä pöydästä.  
"Siinähän sinä olet", Margaret sanoi. "Olemme juuri aloittamassa."  
Julia istuutui ja katseli ympärilleen. Paikka näytti yllättävän siistiltä. Pinttyneeseen tupakantuoksuun ei mikään tuuletus tepsinyt, mutta lattia oli puhdas ja pöytäliina äskettäin vaihdettu.  
"Aloittamassa mitä?" hän kysyi vilkaisten esiintymislavalle, jossa ei ollut muuta kuin tyhjä nojatuoli. "Onko tämä... burleskiesitys naisille?"  
Margaret purskahti nauruun. "Hyvänen aika, Julia! Onpa sinulla vilkas mielikuvitus."

Ennen kuin Julia ehti vastata, kaunis nuori nainen oli kivunnut lavalle. Se oli konstaapeli Crabtreen viimeisin mielitietty, joka työskenteli tanssijana Star Roomissa.  
"Tervetuloa lukupiiriin, arvot neidit ja rouvat", neiti Bloom sanoi hymyillen. "Tänään jatkamme Middlemarchin parissa. Olkaa hyvä, rouva Jones."

Lukupiiri? Julia seurasi hämmentyneenä, kuinka iäkäs rouva nousi neiti Bloomin avustamana lavalle. Löydettyään mukavan asennon nojatuolista rouva Jones alkoi etsiä lukulasejaan. Lopulta hän alkoi lukea käheällä äänellä.

> _Dorothea joka tapauksessa itki, ja jos häntä olisi vaadittu kertomaan siihen syy, hän olisi kyennyt siihen ainoastaan sellaisin yleisluontoisin sanoin, joita olen jo käyttänyt: tarkempiin yksityiskohtiin yllyttäminen olisi ollut sama kuin yrittää kertoa valojen ja varjojen historiasta, sillä se uusi todellinen tulevaisuus, joka oli syrjäyttämässä kuvitteellisen, sai aineksensa niistä loputtomista yksityiskohdista, joiden vuoksi hänen näkemyksensä herra Casaubonista ja omasta vaimon asemastaan, nyt kun he olivat naimisissa, oli vähitellen muuttumassa, kellon viisarin salaisen liikkeen tavoin, siitä mikä se oli ollut hänen neidonunelmissaan._

"Dorothea parka", Margaret kuiskasi. "Kuinka kamalaa huomata päätyneensä onnettomaan avioliittoon heti häiden jälkeen."  
Julia nyökkäsi. Vaikka hän lukikin lähinnä tieteellisiä artikkeleita, oli Middlemarch hänelle tuttu. Mutta mistä kaikki salamyhkäisyys johtui? Eihän lukupiirissä ollut mitään, mikä ei olisi kestänyt päivänvaloa.

Lopulta rouva Jones sulki kirjan ja sai hillityt suosionosoitukset.  
Neiti Bloom palasi lavalle. "Kiitos, rouva Jones. Toinen kirjamme on nimeltään Himokas ottomaani."

Julia vilkaisi Margaretia, joka näytti huvittuneelta.  
"Onko Himokas ottomaani kirja?" Julia kuiskasi.  
"Mitä sitten ajattelit? Suo anteeksi, mutta en vain malttanut olla hieman pilailematta kustannuksellasi."  
Julia hymähti. "En ole koskaan kuullutkaan sennimisestä kirjasta."  
"Se kertoo nuoresta englantilaisesta Emilystä, jonka Algeriaa hallitseva Dey sieppaa jalkavaimokseen."  
Julia kohotti kulmiaan, mutta ei vastannut, sillä naapuripöydän rouvat loivat heihin paheksuvia silmäyksiä. Neiti Bloom oli istunut nojatuoliin, mutta vasta kun salissa oli hiljaista, hän alkoi lukea sointuvalla äänellä.

> _Hän tarttui oikeaan käteeni ja pakotti siihen hellävaroen jotain, mitä voisi kutsua luonnon mestariteokseksi. Vastaanotettuani sen vastustelin heikosti, mutta hän oli päättänyt, että minun tulisi havainnoida käteni vaikutus hänen herkkään osaansa. Aluksi se oli pehmeä kuin pesusienen palanen, mutta heti tuntiessaan puristukseni lämmön se alkoi sykkiä, sitten laajentua, ja hetken päästä se, mitä olin ensin pystynyt pitelemään helposti, muuttui norsunluupylvääksi, josta en saanut edes otetta. Hänen liikuttaessa kättäni ylös ja alas se vaikutti hetki hetkeltä kasvavan voimaltaan ja kooltaan, kunnes se oli saavuttanut niin mahtavan erektion, että pystyin tuskin uskomaan silmiäni. Oliko mahdollista, kysyin itseltäni, että niin suunnaton pilari oli voinut olla hautautuneena sisääni? Toinen käteni, seuraten ajatuksiani, eksyi reisieni väliin tutkimaan mahdollisuutta viihdyttää moista vierasta. Käteni liike paljasti heti ajatukseni Deylle. "Mitä", hän sanoi, vetäen minut syleilyynsä, "epäiletkö sen mahdollisuutta? Tule, tule, poistan pian epäilyksesi; onhan sitä paitsi oikeutettua, että korjaat sadon, jonka kätesi on nostattanut."_


	6. Chapter 6

Julia kuunteli hievahtamatta kertomusta sukupuolisesta kanssakäymisestä, joka huipentui yksityiskohtaisesti kuvailtuun yhdyntään. Vaikka hän oli aikuinen nainen ja lääketieteen tohtori, oli tämä silti suorasukaisuudessaan ennenkuulumatonta. Ei ihme, että Margaret oli kieltänyt häntä kertomasta kenellekään! Kirjassa ei vaikuttanut olevan juonta nimeksikään. Se oli vain kokoelma löyhästi toisiinsa liittyviä pornografisia kuvauksia eri miesten suhteista nuorempien ja kokemattomampien naisten kanssa. Joskus kanssakäyminen tapahtui molemminpuolisella suostumuksella mutta aivan yhtä usein nainen maattiin väkisin. Neiti Bloom luki joka sanan eläytyen ja näytti nauttivan yleisönsä jakamattomasta huomiosta.

> _Heitin hänen jalkansa olkapäilleni, ja hellästi (pienokaisensa kanssa leikkivän rakastavan äidin tavoin) avasin paratiisin ja rakkauden huulet paljastaakseni sen korallinsävyn ja sammaleisen pienen luolan – ja jokainen laskos sulkeutui tunkeutuvan sormen ympärille, karkottaen epätoivottua vierasta. Näiden sykähdyttävien tilanteiden synnyttämä mielihyvä on käsittämätön! Mikään maan päällä ei vahvista riemua sisälläni niin kuin tieto siitä, että kohde, joka suo minulle nautinnon, inhoaa minua, mutta ei voi välttyä tyydyttämästä halujani – hänen kyyneleensä ja kärsivä ilmeensä ovat minulle sanomattoman riemun lähteitä! Tyytyväisenä kaikin tavoin, näkemääni, koskemaani, kaikkeen aistimaani, että olin ensimmäinen hallussapitäjä, asetin välineeni pään levitettyjen huulten väliin, tarttuen hänen reisiinsä, sitten tehden mahtavan työnnön, sijoitin sen täysin hänen sisäänsä._

Äkkiä Julia muisti Fiorenzan tapauksen ja hänen hengityksensä salpaantui. Rouva Tittertonin kädet oli sidottu selän taakse pakkausnarulla. Hän oli ollut avuton raiskaajansa ja murhaajansa käsissä. Julian vatsaa väänsi. Hän nousi ja kiirehti kohti sivukäytävää, jossa uskoi naistenhuoneen sijaitsevan.

Käytävä oli hiljainen ja hämärä. Julia nojautui seinää vasten ja keskittyi hengittämään.

"Tohtori Ogden?"  
Julia havahtui ja kääntyi hymyilemään naiselle, joka oli seurannut häntä. "Neiti Bloom."  
"Kutsukaa minua Ninaksi. Oletteko kunnossa?"  
"Totta kai", Julia vakuutti ja äkkiä häntä hävetti. Hän oli ammattimainen patologi, kuolinsyyntutkija ja psykiatri eikä pienestä hätkähtänyt.  
"Olen pahoillani, etten ehtinyt keskustella kanssanne lukupiirin luonteesta. Selitän kaiken aina uusille jäsenille henkilökohtaisesti, mutta valitettavasti huomasin läsnäolonne vasta kun poistuitte paikaltanne."  
"Ei se mitään."

Neiti Bloom katsoi Juliaa tutkivasti. "Näen, että olette järkyttynyt ja olen pahoillani. Tämä on viihdetapahtuma. Kenenkään ei pitäisi joutua tuntemaan oloaan epämukavaksi."  
"Viihdetapahtuma?" Julia huudahti pystymättä enää hillitsemään itseään. "Vasta viime viikolla nuori nainen raiskattiin ja kuristettiin tässä lähistöllä. Onko se mielestänne viihdettä?"  
Neiti Bloom pudisti päätään. "Se on sanoinkuvaamattoman hirveää. Mutta tänään, tässä salissa, ketään ei satutettu. Kaikki on vain sanoja paperilla."  
Julia hymähti. "Ainoastaan kirja, jota kukaan ei lue, jää sanoiksi paperille. Sanat muuttuvat lukijan mielessä ajatuksiksi."  
"Olemme molemmat kiinnostuneita ihmismielen salatuista sopukoista", neiti Bloom sanoi. "Te psykiatrina, minä viihdetaiteilijana. Yllättävän moni nainen on viehtynyt ajatukseen väkisinmakaamisesta. Se ei silti tarkoita, että he haluaisivat sen tapahtuvan oikeasti."  
"Olen nähnyt työssäni, mitä seksuaalisen väkivallan uhriksi joutuminen tekee psyykelle, eikä se ole lainkaan viehättävää. Väkivallan viihteellistäminen rapauttaa yhteiskunnan moraalia! Joukossamme on aina yksilöitä, joiden on vaikea erottaa todellisuutta kuvitelmasta."  
"Kaikella kunnioituksella, tohtori Ogden", neiti Bloom sanoi kärsivällisesti. "Väitättekö, että nämä neidit ja rouvat eivät erottaisi todellisuutta kuvitelmasta? Tiedätte, että he ovat mallikansalaisia. Moni heistä toivottaa aviomiehensä tänä iltana tervetulleiksi vuoteeseensa ja se, jos mikä, pitää perheet koossa ja ylläpitää yhteiskunnan moraalia."

"Tämä on silti laitonta", Julia huomautti. "Sukupuolisiveellisyyttä loukkaavaa."  
"Totta."  
"Joku saattaisi ilmoittaa poliisille."  
Neiti Bloom kohautti olkiaan. "Tietenkin. Entä mitä siitä seuraisi? Lukupiiri loppuisi, ja nämä naiset joutuisivat tyytymään laadukkaampaan kirjallisuuteen. Mutta pornografian julkaiseminen jatkuu, koska se myy. Naisen on vaikea päästä käsiksi tällaisiin kirjoihin, mutta löydät niitä lähes jokaisen herrasmiehen kirjastosta."

"Julia?"  
Julia ja neiti Bloom kääntyivät katsomaan Margaretia, joka tarkasteli molempia huolestuneen näköisenä.  
"Oletko kunnossa?" Margaret kysyi väännellen käsiään. "Et kai aio kertoa Thomasille?"


	7. Chapter 7

Julia sulki hotellihuoneen oven ja alkoi riisua hattuaan ja hansikkaitaan sekavien mietteiden vallassa. Hän löysi Williamin kahvipöydän äärestä, tutkimassa – mitäpä muuta kuin uusinta pohjapiirrosta. Julia antoi katseensa viipyä miehensä selässä, leukaperien linjassa, siististi suituissa tummissa hiuksissa, jotka eivät osoittaneet vielä ensimmäistäkään harvenemisen merkkiä.

William kääntyi hymyilemään Julialle. "Kävitkö kaupungilla?"  
Julia vastasi hymyyn ja nyökkäsi. "Kävin rouva Brackenreidin kanssa lukupiirissä."

Sehän oli totuus. Eikä Julia halunnut valehdella aviomiehelleen. Kunpa William ei kysyisi tarkempia yksityiskohtia.

"Mitä te luitte?" William kysyi näyttäen aidon kiinnostuneelta.  
"Middlemarchia."

Samalla Julia tajusi neiti Bloomin nerokkuuden. Lukupiiri todellakin aloitettiin sellaisella romaanilla, jota seurapiirirouvien lukupiirissä odotettiinkin käsiteltävän. Kenenkään ei tarvinnut valehdella. Mutta kukaan ei myöskään voinut kertoa koko totuutta.

Paitsi Julia.

"Onko jokin vialla?" William kysyi.  
Julia ei vastannut heti. William oli rehti poliisi. Jos hän saisi kuulla lukupiirin todellisesta luonteesta, kävisi juuri niin kuin neiti Bloom oli kuvaillut: lukupiiri suljettaisiin ja pahimmassa tapauksessa osallistujat häväistäisiin sanomalehdissä. Samaan aikaan herrasmiehet jatkaisivat pornografisten kirjojen lukemista kaikessa rauhassa.  
"Puhuin Margaretin kanssa", Julia sanoi lopulta. "Ei hänellä ole mitään uutta tuttavuutta. Se oli vain väärinkäsitys."  
William näytti helpottuneelta. "Tiesin sen. Käsken komisarion antaa asian olla."

Julia liu'utti kätensä Williamin niskaan ja tunsi, kuinka kosketus sai miehen ryhdistäytymään.

"Et kai aikonut valvoa koko iltaa pohjapiirrosten parissa?"  
"En missään nimessä", William vastasi ja alkoi kääriä paperia rullalle. "Olin juuri lopettamassa."

**Author's Note:**

> "Himokas ottomaani" on muuten ihan oikea kirja, joka on julkaistu 1828! Käännös omani. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lustful_Turk


End file.
